


Wild and Free

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Family, crew - Freeform, in which Pavel has a family and everything is right with the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The winds of change are blowing wild and free. You ain't seen nothing like me yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild and Free

When Pavel stepped onto the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ for the first time, he had inhaled sharply and grinned. It smelled like success, he thought, and future, and a hell of a lot of humming metal under his feet and hands. It felt _right_ , he thought, as he took his seat on the bridge.

Now, that same ship is setting off on her five-year mission, and everything feels better. If he thought he knew what _right_ felt like then, he was wrong. _This_ is right, he knows now; _this_ is what _right_ is supposed to feel like. It feels like Hikaru next to him, throwing bits of replicated bread at him to bother him while he plots the next course. It feels like Nyota, spitting Vulcan at Spock so quickly it makes Pavel’s head spin. It feels like Spock, replying calmly to anything Nyota or the Captain can throw at him. It feels like Leonard, prodding Pavel’s side where he broke a rib last week. It feels like Scotty, shouting through Pavel’s communicator that he just has to come see his newest and freshest updates. It feels like the Captain, clasping Pavel’s shoulder and saying, “Straight ahead, Mr. Chekov. Just like that.”

It feels like _family_ , Pavel knows, and he settles into his chair knowing he is finally right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
